In The World Of AiaCara:Re-uploaded
by Rika The Bender of Blood
Summary: What happens when a teenager embarks to find a God of a universe, to save mankind of his world and set redemption on his land? to once experinece what he was suppose to be on, to feel the wings of freedom? A quest, follow Izamaki Horuka has he goes on the journey to find "Aiacara" The god of his world, will he find the true meaning...or will there be a reason behind everything?
1. The Alar of Death, Galiwyix!

**Rika/Kris:*clap* Finally, I've finally got Aiacara back up with a WAAAY better Plot.**

**Izamaki:But my Old friends the-**

**Rika/Kris:Don't worry , all the same characters and personalities just that you wont meet them for about 3 chapters.**

**Rika/Kris:...And your personality is kinda changed as-well.**

**Izamaki:*Spits out the Fanta he was drinking* W-What! I liked the old me!**

**Rika/Kris:Calm down, your like Kirito;Your a Solo-player UP into you meet the gang.**

**Izamaki:Well that not much of a "Personality" Change.**

**Rika/Kris:...Well I guess your right, but anyways let me stop my yapping and let the readers enjoy, thanks for reading and Welcome back to Aiacara.**

* * *

...

...

...

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

"Urgh..."I grunt in my bed, before bursting my eyes open smiling brightly.

"Today is the day!"I quickly run to my closet picking out my favorite T-shirt and Pants.

"Bye mom, Bye dad my quest begins here!"I say grabbing a snack on the table.

"You be safe son!"

"And don't get in to much trouble, Make the Horuka Clan proud!"My mom says shouting.

"Right!"

_Hello, my name is Izamaki Horuka and I'm 16 years old, 5'4 and live in New Sander;You see...I'm not from Earth...but I'm from Earth? You get it? My parents are from Planet Earth which I'm not currently on, I'm in a Virtual Game...but ever since **That **happened this was Renamed "**VRW" **or Virtual Reality World, two years after the launch of the game, a Codding got messed up within it causing a massive spike in our game known as"The Great Division" Breaking the connection on earth and AiaCara Online._

_You see, we live in a MMORPG so there is a thing called a **"Jutsu" ** and thats what we rely on for survival in the world, there is also a thing called **"Ministers" **or a Hor'kon and it's at weapon everyone in this world was Spawn/Born with, I aquired a Rare 6-A, The chain-scythe and I'm currently the ONLY one who haves this type of weapon, now my powers I aquired from my Mom and Dad or "Thunder and Lighting" as they are called, they where masters of lighting style so...that's where I get my genes from._

_Ever since then We lived under the laws of Aiacara, a Economy System was formed and that being Capitalism and we live normal today in the year of **2060 **, To this day we have never found or a single clue on how you return but the only possible way is to find "Aiacara" She's basically the "God" of Aiacara and no one found her yet and it comes down to today, **July 13 2060 **where I, Izamaki Horuka begins his Quest to finding the God of this world.  
_

"Good Afternoon, master."I look around at whoever said that before chuckling.

"Good Afternoon, Nymph(WAS IKAROS Or...Ikarnors...idk but it's Nymph now.)

"So...this is the day huh?"She ask as I grunt in response.

"Yep, this will be the day we waited for."

_Here we have my Minister or Hor'kon, Nymph a Rare-Chain Scythe and being rare she comes with her own "Unqiue" abilities aswell, She's 16 my age and Her eyes...well are Multi-colored one is Black and one is Yellow with a sorta cracked-line in it and blue so it's very weird, I yet to even know what it means but I go with it._

_She's sorta a Tsundere and Yandere being from the countless times she tried to- Let's not get to that, but anyways all-in-all we've been friends since birth and I don't want to ever change that kind of bond._

"What shall we do today master?"She asks, as I "Hmm" for a second before having my Lightbulb switched on.

"We should go pick up some raid quests and start our dungeons I guess...In that case I should go buy some potions."I say walking to the store, buying some healing potions and Mana-potions.

"Master, would you like me to go in human form?"She asks me as I nod my head, she seems to understand that as she reveals herself, wearing a pure black outfit with a Skirt and stockings.

I smile at her as she only seems to nod, walking up to the town board I pick out the sorta "Hard" raiding quests, exiting the menu.

"Hmm...the journey will be far, let's hope for the best."I say walking into the dense forest surrounding New Sander.

**[Timelaspe:2 hours later]**

Walking for about to ours we finally made it to our destination.

"*Huff* *Huff* Finally...made it to the Raid entrance..."I say falling on to the harden clay.

"Are you ok master?"Nymph as looking at me with her mixed color eye.

"Y-Yeah lets g-

"Who are you?"I turn my head towards the direction of the voice, meeting eye...well EYES with a team of girls.

"My name is Izamaki Horuka of th-

"HORUKA!? Like "Thunder and Lighting"!?"The short blue hair girl ask me.

"Y-Yeah...why?"I ask looking at their whole team, meeting eyes with a pair of golden dragon eyes.

"You should join ou-

"I'm sorry...I'm a solo-player."I hold my hand opening up the door.

"Until next time...perhaps you can stop by New Sander."I say transforming Nymph in Scythe form.

"Master, the portal is open."Nymph says as I look at the now open portal, waving good bye I jump in the portal falling onto the first floor.

"M-Master are you sure you want to solo this, Mountain of Eternal Sorrow is very hard."Nymph warns with a stutter I simply chuckle.

"_**Lighting**_** Flash!"**I dart towards the first enemy flash-stepping into it's face which makes it erupts into crystals.

**[Timelaspe:Done of clearing mobs and at boss stage]**

_**"Well well, A solo-player never had that since that Black-Swordsman found a way out of this game."**_

"Shut up Prince Galiwyix! There is no possible way of getting out of this game and the Black-Swordsman DIED! Fighting Aiacara!"I yell.

_**"You may think that solo-player but I have no time for games, PREPARE TO DIE!"**_

"Reveal yourself!"I yell in the darkness as I see a masked man charge from the darkness swiping a spear over my head, I rely on my speed as I envade his attack.

_**"Quick with the speed, eh? But see if you can dodge this!"**_

_**Fire Style:Chain Firestorm jutsu!**_

The balls of flames erupts from his mouth, flying up into the air erupting into meteors, I look around for any way to evade it before smiling.

**Lighting Flash!**

I quickly dart through the room as fast as light, dodge the meteors before coming back with quick retaliation.

**Vital Point Piercing!**

I punch him in the gut with my elbow which to seems to drop his health, I follow by with a punch from my Vital Point Piercing dropping his gauge to yellow.

"Come on Prince Galiwyix, you didn't ev-

**"Fool...Your attacks are powerful...my health would of been in red, but incase you didn't notice...my health stop once it hit low yellow."**

"H-Huh, does this mean!?"

**"Your under a Genjutsu..."**

**Land of Fire!**

The ground seem to break up into platforms as massive amounts of fireballs are shot from all directions hititng me multiple times dropping my gauge to low blue.

"D-Damn come o-

**Copy Cat:Vital Point Piercing!**

He smashes his fist into my gut dropping my gauge to low yellow, the sounds of the Fire slowly going away I hear him chuckle loudly, taking off his mask to reveal his old and elderly face.

**"You see, there is no way to break my genjutsu...this is why no one challenges me on HARD this mean...YOUR DEAD!"**

_N-No way I'm going to die here...b-but my quest it is to yet begun, t-there must be a way! for every game there always have to be a possiblity to advance, THINK IZAMAKI! THINK!_

I look around desperately before falling to my knees but my keen eye spots something.

_W-Wait a hole in the ceiling...I got a idea..._

getting up on my feet I begin laughing, taunting Prince Galiwyix as he seems to growl.

**"Why are you laughing fool!? Don't you get it your trapped under my jutsu there is no possible way to escape GIVE UP AND BEG FOR MER-**

"You said there is no possible way to escape right...?"I say smirking.

**"Of course! how can you!?**

"Look up..."I point my finger to the ceiling as he seems to gasp, clenching his fist and growling.

**"I'll stop you here, your not** **escaping!"**

"To late.."

**Chain of Fireballs!**

Divine Storms!

I charge myself up into the air, grabbing nymph smiling.

"You ready nymph?"I ask her.

"Always master."

**DIVINE STORMS!**

I charge Nymph up with my lighting power as I summon a huge lighting strike, hitting me I begin to fall down at the speed of light I grasp Nymph tightly as I slice Prince Galiwyix with my scythe multiple times.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"4."

**"5!"**

I jump up into the air following with a back-flip as the last bolt of lighting that was "suppose" to hit me strikes him directly dropping his gauge to low red.

"Your dead Prince Galiwyix, for everything in life there must be a way to accelerate or advance, nothing is impossible."I say slowly gain my control back, walking up to him, giving him a smug smile.

"Human Transformation."

"M-Master?"

"F-Finish him!"

"As you wish master..."

Nymph quickly charges him kicking him up high in the air.

**Thunder fist!**

Her fist punch is compacted with lighting as she punches him in the gut as his crystals fly across the room blocking my vision but...it wasn't over.

**"MUHAHAHAHA! Fool...I'm still alive I'm not Prince Galiwyix...I'm The Alar of Death!"**

"A-Alar don't tell me..."

**"I'm one of the Demi-gods set on this game."**

"I'll still beat you, cause there is always a way to advance!"

**"Shush my child because BOTH You-and I know...The tables have been flipped, you will not ADVANCE ANY FURTHER!"**

**Alar's Death:DRAGON BREATH!**

I gritted my teeth from my attack as Nymph runs to my side trying to pick me up but we are shot back by the wall, hitting our bodies aganist the hard wall of the cave. Taking a quick look at my gauge I gasp as my eyes seem to twitch.

_L-Low red...T-This is bad...This final attack must be correct...something must help me..._...Why am I feeling this..."power" I feel like...shouting...

SHARINGAN!

**"N-No...U-Uchiha clan has been banished from years YOU HAVE A-**

AMERATSU!

Blood comes leaking from my eyes as my lighting is combined with the Uchiha's special kind of elemental infusing together I smile, finishing off the title.

**Ameratsu...of lighting.**

The attack seems to write him directly in the heart, darting in the air multiple times hitting him from all degrees and direction as if the attack was planning itself on the way.

**"Heheh...As long as violence lurks in your heart, I WILL RETURN..."**

"T-This is...only the begin for my quest...I will find Aiacara."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Rika/Kris:And that concludes chapter one!**

**Izamaki:I'll be honest from you writing this at 12 and now writing it at 14, I can see you improved quite alot and make the first chapter very good with the action, bravo.**

**Rika/Kris:wow...that means alot from me typing it.**

**NOW SOME THINGS TO POINT OUT:**

**There was two references in the story, could you spot them? (One was from a boss and One was from a song)**

**In-case**** you didn't know, grammar is not my main thing as I'll try to improve in the future; I upload for everyone AND MY enjoyment so I can one day look back at this.**

**This story is a Triple Crossover:Naruto, Sword Art Online and Soul Eater.**

**Now I know I'm not FanFiction popular and I really don't try to be, but I'll be doing a "Author Recognize thing at the end of every 3 chapters to link you guys to a different other and view different things, today I bring two Authors!**

**Rhapszody:He's a VERY great author and he's well known for writing "Cupa" and my is that a great story, I hope he keeps it up as I approve of his great skills which very much surpasses mines here's a link to his page:**

** u/4668230/Rhapzody (Just copy and paste that and it should bring you to his page.)(In Google)**

**DemonSlayerGod:He's a very talented person, for he's very good stories but I personally like his Mob-Talker story, BUT he's very good with his PokeMon stories and other great ones! hope to see him update more as I approve of his great talents that surpasses mine;here's a link to his page:**

** u/3436352/DemonSlayerGod (Just copy and paste that and it should bring you to his page.)(In Google)**

**And as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Black Swordsman, Kazuto!

**Rika/Kris:So I decided to work on another chapter since my Bro was gone and his phone has the Authinicator Code for World of Warcraft so whenever this comes up I bring you In The World of AiaCara, chapter two.**

**Izamaki:Hope everyone enjoys and FeedBack and Reviews are welcome...Enjoy.**

* * *

_So after the fight with the imposer Prince Galiwyix, I've decided to move on from the Mountain and continue my search for Aiacara, the god of AiaCara Online, but something weird came up...something out of the ordinary..._

"What do you think it is master?"Nymph ask me, looking at the quest.

"I-I don't know..."I look at the Quest Log, reading out the letters,"Twirling Angel..."..."What could this possibly mean, should I do it?"I ask Nymph as she goes silent for a moment, thinking of a logical plan to advance forward.

"Have you read the Quest Log, master?"She asks me, I nod my head no in response.

"Take a quick read at it master.."She says as I nod my head reading the information/Summary.

_Greetings Izamaki Horuka, you may be wondering who I am and what is this so let me give it out to you simply... I'm the **Black Swordsman **the one who you thought was dead and the one who you "Thought" fought Aiacara, but that was all a lie I had to get all of the attention off of me as soon as possible, but don't worry about me this is a **Skill Quest **called "Twirling Angel" it will teach you "Twirling Angel" and all of the additional moves with it, good luck on your Journey to finding Aiacara._

_Many Thanks, **Blacks Swordsman**_

_P.S:This is not the last you'll see of me._

I look at the message, closing the log and nodding my head,"Right."I respond to his quest.

"W-What was it master?"Nymph as me as I explain to her what the Main Idea of the message was about.

"S-So this means...?"

"I'm going to get the move Twirling Angel and then I'll be set to start my journey!"I say with triumph in my voice.

"M-Master...do you think this is a good plan? Maybe this can be..."

"Don't speak like that Nymph, now let's see whats the first task is..."I open up the "Addition Details" slot on the quest bring up the paradigm.

_Task One:Go To The Shrine Of The Moon_

_Task Two:?_

_Task Three:?_

_Task Four:?_

_Task Five:?_

"Well It says go to the Shrine Of The Moon, where is that Nymph?"I ask Nymph as she response quietly and precise.

"It's following this path and when you hit the fork, take a left and go up the stairs in the abandoned forest."She says as I nod my head running through the dense forests before hearing the sounds of girls chattering, being the type that "Needs to know everything" I slowly go in the direction of the talking, crouching under a shrub bush.

"Y-Yosana why are you worrying about that kid?"One voice says.

"That kid is no ordinary kid, he's part of the Uchiha clan...I-Izamaki-senpai."The girl who appears to be Yosana says.

"He's probably weak and useless, no need for him..."Another voice replies, that made me feel broken up inside.

"D-Damn that bastard, I-I wanna-

"C-Calm down master..."

"Huh? Was that a voice?"Yosana says looking around.

"It looks like it was coming...from over THERE!"I hear sounds of footsteps quickly pick up.

"Damn!"

Lighting Tap!

I quickly teleport at the strike of lighting, leaving behind a lightning rune, running along the path as fast as I can go.

"Damn, almost caught me stalking them..."

I sigh for a moment taking a quick breather on a tree before seeing the abandon shrine within the vines of trees, slowly hacking at the trees with Nymph I open up a view, walking up the stairs.

"Who the hell would live up here, imagine coming home from work..."I say finally reaching the top before hearing clapping.

"Huh!? Whos there?"I quickly get in guard stance.

"Who do you think it is.."The footsteps seems to be getting closer as I quickly jump in the air.

Lighting Blade!

I smash the ground creating a eruption within the ground like a mini-earthquake.

"Very smart idea, unfortunately...I'm behind you."I quickly turn around to see a kid..or perhaps a teenager about my height wearing a black bandit-like mask on his mouth with two duel wield swords on his back, he had a black leather jacket that had iron padding's along with spiky hair, moving down he had causal Blue-dyed black jeans with iron padding's.

"Who are you...?"I ask resting the chains of Nymph on my neck.

"I'm...**_The Black Swordsman or...Kazuto Kirigaya."_ **He seems to respond removing his mask.

* * *

**Rika/Kris:Heh...to be honest I "did" kinda do some foreshadowing with the first boss.**

**Kirito:Who would of knew I would end up here.**

**Rika/Kris:Well now you did, welcome to my stories:I'm Rika, The Bender of Blood.**

**Kirito:Well "Rika, The Bender of Blood" nice to meet a "Blood-Bender" *snicker***

**Rika/Kris:Hey shut up I'll-**

**-CONNECTION LOST, INTERMISSION OVER-**

* * *

"Y-You mean, your the _**Black**_** Swordsman?**"I question him as he seems to nod.

"This doesn't make sense h-how do you know me...?"I ask him as he seems to simply point me towards the first house, I quietly walk over to it with him sliding the door open to reveal another person.

"Who is this Kirito?"The person seems to ask.

"This here is Izamaki of Horuka Clan, _**Asuna**_""Krito" Responds to the girl gently.

"You didn't answer me "Kirito", how do you know me?"I ask as he seems to get a cup of tea from "Asuna" motioning me to sit down.

"Izamaki you may don't realize this but on earth there was a sequence of events that led up to this."Kazuto replies.

"What do you mean?"I ask, now curious of the new topic.

"You know how this world or this game "AiaCara Online" Has a well-known event called "The Great Divison" Right?"He ask, I nod my head telling to to continue with his lecture.

"You see this is how the order of games that lead up to this:

"Sword Art Online"

"ALFhiem Online."

"Accel World Online"

"Gun Gale Online."

"Under World Online"

"And Finally...AiaCara Online." "You see there is a connection between all of those games..."Kirito says as throughout this Asuna nods her head.

"What is it?"I ask him.

_**"All of those games where made by the same company..."He**_** replies.**

"W-What?!"

"Correct, you see I'm from "Sword Art Online" and that game also had a event like this, but it wasn't a connection breaking between Reality and Virtual Reality, instead the creator trap us within the game, kinda like what happening now."He says.

"So how did you get here...?"I ask him.

"When I finish UnderWorld Online, a Lag Spike shutted down the server causing all NerveGears to shut down."

" "NerveG-GeaR?""I question.

"It's a Eletronic device that allowed us to acess the game, anyways;by me and asuna being the only ones with a NeuroLinker in Beta mode, we where alternatively teleported to this place and from there we created our own history here...And now me and Asuna hide in the shadows, but one day we'll come out and find a way to get out of here and we need your help...Izamaki."He says...I stare at him for a moment.

"Kirito, do you believe in me?"I ask him as he seems to gasp, before smiling.

"I do, Izamaki."

"Well then I should believe in you, I'll help you and Asuna get out of here."I reply, smiling.

"Thank you Izamaki, so I suppose your ready to begin your quest?"

"Right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Light doesn't reflect off of evil!

**Rika/Kris:Hey guys Rika here and welcome back, and it's now the third chapter so this means another Author Review thing, but anyways I hope you enjoy and as Always feed-back is welcomed.**

* * *

_So after the talk with The Black Swordsman Kazuto, I decided I would accept his quest and gain the move while getting everyone out of this world, so now my Quest begins for:__**Twirling Angel.**_

"So Kazuto, where do I begin?"I ask him moving the quest up and down for the next assignment.

"Well you should Acquire a team for this quest it is-

"Sorry, I'm a solo-player I don't do quests with other people."I wave my hands as Kazuto looks at me for a moment before smiling.

"Just like me.."He whispers. "What was that Kazuto?"I ask him. "Nothing."

"Now go to the Mountain of Eternal Thunder."He tells me as I get up from the floor, arching my back backwards.

"Very well then;Then what do I do when I get there?"I ask.

"I'll update your quest-log when you get there, now carry off with the quest."He waves his hand to the door as I nod my heading walking outside to see yet another beautiful day with the sun shining brightly against AiaCara's lands.

"Now, wheres the mountain..."I put my hand over my eyes peering around the land around me.

"Master, perhaps looking behind you."Nymph says, I turn my head spotting a Mountain that seems to have Rainclouds gather above it.

"Well then, not to far let's get to work."I jump into the air Accelerating my speed with **Lighting Flash.**

* * *

**[Yosana's Point of View]**

"Yosana, why are you worrying so much about Izamaki?"Kiyaya questions.

"Because that kid you hate is part of the Horuka clan and that clan is legendary."I say giving Kiyata a smug smile.

"Well don't forget I'm still the descendant princess of Yasaruka Clan."She says clearly proud of herself.

"Whatever Kiyata, Anyways Shana you said you needed to head to Mountain of Eternal Thunder?"I ask Shana turning myself half-way to look at her.

"Y-Yes I need to acquire some things for weapon e-enchants.."The Red head said twirling her finger in her hair.

"Very well then lets head out..."

* * *

**[Izamaki's Point of View]**

The thunder booms in the distance as lighting strikes in the endless wasteland, I look at my surroundings to see a Black sky along with no sun I begin to slide my chain scythe out of place gripping them defensively.

"This place...is in wreckage, Why would Kazuto want me to come here?"I ask before hearing the sounds of walking coming from behind me, I quickly turning around seeing the same girls, I quickly run behind the rock breathing lightly cursing to myself.

"_Damn why the hell are they_ here?!"I question their reasons for being hear listening into their conversation.

"So Shana where is this place at?"The same voice I heard seems to say I guess it was Yosana.

"I-Its on the Mountain of Eternal Thunder, in the Dungeon:Throne of Thunder."She says as their voices slowly fade away due to distance from me and them.

"_Throne of Thunder!? That didn't pop up when I enter the area, usually the sonar will tell me..."I scratch my head running down the road,"I'll just have to get to it before them!"_

"Huh?! its that kid!"Yosana says.

**In a Flash!**

I quickly flash-step forward, spotting a obelisk in standing tall in the air.

"That must be it!"I yell before hearing someone yell something.

**Warp Embrace!**

I feel my speed being slow down.

"Get the hell..OFF ME!"

**AMERATSU!**

Bleeding out of my eyes feeling the pain as I wince them, I unleash a Torrent of dark energy slowly them down.

My tracks are stopped at the gate which seems to be locked, I curse to myself rotating to see them walking towards me.

_"Damn, I'm cornered."I look at them slowly stop there speed looking at me up and down._

"Why are you running away Izamaki? We're no enemies to you."Yosana says looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I don't have time for this I'm suppose to go here and you're messing with me...What do you honestly want with me."I whisper facing the door.

"...I want you to join us, just for this one fight."Yosana says with a hint of excitement, I turn to her looking at all her Team-mates before sighing.

"...Fine."I whisper looking at the door.

"How do we o-

**Fire spear!**

The spear twists in the air, I quickly do a back-flip, backwards as it land in the middle of the door, exploding upon impact, The portal slowly opens.

"Lets rock."

* * *

**First Intermission...or Is it. Idk I don't keep track with this.**

**Rika/Kris:Everything is coming out quite well.**

**Izamaki:I suppose it is, way more interesting then the first one.**

**Rika/Kris:Hell yeah. But enough with our talking.**

**Rika & Izamaki:Back to the reading! Rika:Hey thats m-**

* * *

**Kiyata's Point of View**

_Hmm, Black Hair, Black eyes except when using sharingan, a Chain scythe, user of lighting style and a Lone-Wolf who is he..?_

"My these hall-ways are very long and there is no mobs! How many bosses are in here..?"Izamaki says laughing a bit.

Yosana opens her dungeon journal stopping mid-way for a moment,"One."

I gasp to myself before smirking,"This is truly a dungeon, whats the name of the boss anyways?"I ask looking at Yosana.

She stutters a bit,"T-There is no b-boss as far as the Journal book says."

Izamaki simply laughs, I growl a bit as he says,"Then this must be a piece of-Hey...why is there a huge door here?"I look up to see a huge door.

**Izamaki's Point of View**

"Weird, but no problem lets do this!"I begin running to the door.

"IZAMAKI NO!"Yosana yells but it was to late I push the door open staring inside but to no avail as I see pitch darkness.

**_"You are a fool to enter..."The voice_ crackles at our moment of entering.**

"What do you mean a "fool" show yourselves, stop co warding in the darkness!"I provoke him as he only seems to laugh my Team-mates stay quiet as a small light flickers on the pillars as torches are lighted up, I make the person appearance out:A tall man with Spiky long hair, he seems to have a mask hanging from his belt which seems to be white with two holes in it, he also wore this Traditional Japanese commander outfit which seems to be red with lots of cracks;He also had this weapon which seem to look like a guitar with a string on it...but the thing that caught my eyes where...

...His eyes. The look like the eyes of a Antagonist with pure evil boiling within them, his eyes where Purple with streaks of lines going through them.

**"Allow me to introduce myself...My name is Madara, Madara UCHIHA."**

**To be continued...hopefully by tomorrow or...weeks after, who knows.**

* * *

**Well it's time for me to tell you yet another Author, now he if fairly popular as I'm not praising those who have allot of reviews but:**

**Najee:I truly love Yokai Shojo Rauken and along with his other stories. He's truly a great writer and a good Role-model as I can see myself looking up at him, but you should check him out and leave some review he'll love it, I bet.**

**Simply put this in the search in a search engine: u/3895948/Najee**

**That wraps things up, as always thank so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Will-Power is all you need!

**Rika/Kris:I'm not very good with leaving people on cliff-hanger so I've decided to go ahead and keep going.**

**Madara:Hmph.**

**Rika/Kris:You shouldn't be here, where is Izamaki?**

**Madara:Why would I need to worry about a pathetic mortals presence?**

**Rika/Kris:...Jackass.**

* * *

**Izamaki's Point of View**

_What a Uchiha...no...NO! THIS CAN't BE?! THEY WHERE WIPED OUT HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? WHAT IS GOING ON!? Why is HIS CHAKARA IS BOILING RAPIDLY!?_

**_"Now you will Drown in despair..."_**

**_Fire Style:Deep Fire_**** Annihilation!**

"He's engaging battle Izamaki, get ready!"Shana calls out, I snap myself back in reality running away from the intense flames that where rapidly growing.

"Izamaki, get your sharingan out!"Kiyata says forging her scythe from the darkness of matter.

"T-That's hard, I don't know how to control it!"I say disappointing them "Just yell out Sharingan, HURRY!"Yosana yells dodging the twirling winds coming from Madara.

**Sharingan!**

I feel my eye slowly shift as my vision becomes a blur for a moment, I quickly gritt my teeth looking at Madara.

**Inferno Style:Flame Control!**

My eyes bleed out, I fall to my knees covering my eye as Madara laughs.

**Pathetic fool can't even control a Mangekyo sharingan...**

"DON'T YOU CALL ME PATHETIC!"I growl angrily as I flash-step towards him.

**Lighting Style:Thousand Birds!(Chidori)**

**To slow...**

He jumps behind me kicking me back dropping my gauge into light blue also causing my back to cry in pain.

"D-Damn..."

**Burn out, Izamaki Uchiha!**

**Fire Style:Cave of Fire jutsu!**

I look at the massive amount of Fire balls coming towards me from all directions, I quickly take a deep breath before jumping in mid-air, Doing a chidori from under my feet which cost me to accelerate my height.

"This is the end!"I yell out.

**True Lighting Style:Thunder Bird!**

I summon a Lighting bird by forming it from the lighting I use to create the chidori, he looks at me in astonishment before getting his hands ready for another jutsu.

"NO YOU DON'T!"I growl flying towards him as I throw Nymph towards him traveling at the same speed before hitting him directly in the chest with the beak of the bird along with Nymph.

"I'm not through!"

**Inferno Style:Flame Control!**

**"DAMN YOU!" He says as my Flame control hits him, dropping his first gauge.**

"...Now Madara I'm ready lets do this."..."But before I go..."I look behind me at all my team-mates.

**Lighting Style:Lighting wall jutsu!**

"If I'm going to be a member of your team, I gotta show my power."I said smirking as I throw Nymph in the middle of the wall locking the wall down.

"Now Madara...show me what you got."

**Intermission:**

**Rika/Kris:Now let me take notice of a few things:**

**If i'm correct the Mangekyo Sharingan can not do Ameratsu or Inferno style I know this but let it flow...**

**...Thats about it.**

**Battle's Point of View**

As the battle roughly continues Madara grit his teeth, looking at Izamaki.

**"Your well trained Izamaki, but I posses a power greater then you, having will-power simply won't get you anywhere...only despair!"Madara yells, Forming another jutsu with his hands.**

**Summon:GEDO STATUE!**** A massive statue is form as Izamaki backs up to the lighting wall, gasping.**

**Gedo Statue:TAILS BEAST BOMB!**

"Damn it!"The Beast bomb slowly stops all gravity around it, making Izamaki get trapped within its grasp.

"W-What the hell!"As he's being pulled he completes his quest and gets the final one with the words:

_Will Power, As long as you believe..._

"D-Damn it that doesn-"IZamaki reaches the Tailed Beast Bomb exploding roughly as cries out in agony his health dropping in low yellow.

**Weak fool, you show no effort...This is why people like you shouldn't exist!**

Madara begins running towards Izamaki while he's still down, he takes out his War-Weapon, Izamaki looks up at Madara who only looks down at Izamaki.

**Any last words, Fool?**

"Yeah...You said Will-Power doesn't get you anywhere..?"Izamaki says pulling himself up with blood dripping from his face.

**Of course, Only Despair can survive anything;You can't roam a battlefield depending on will-power.**

"Well your wrong, As long as you have something to do and as long as you have the will to do it, YOU CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING!"

**True Lighting Style: STAR OF ATLAS!** Izamaki yells as he forms a huge star on the battle-field, Trapping Madara in the middle;Madara looks around himself as he can't move.

"Now...I'll show you...WILL POWER!

**Star of atlas:TWIRLING ANGEL! **Izamaki begins to have a lighting aura go around him, as he jumps into the air lighting crackling around him before going at Madara twirling at the speed of Lighting he forms a Star in the palm of his hand, Striking Madara in the face before the star erupts exploding which cost damage to both of them, Izamaki go flying to the lighting wall while his Gauge drops to red as Madara's gauge dissapear making Izamaki the Victor...or so he thought.

"T-There...he's defeated" as Izamaki manages a smile he holds up his hand, getting ready to end the Lighting wall... before hearing something within the clearing smoke.

**Never think your oppenent is defeated, or that just make you look cocky.**

"N-No! He's still alive!"Izamaki says looking at his low Gauge before staring at...What Madara was within.

**This is the power of the Uchiha:Susanoo...!**

**Izamaki's Point of** View_  
_

_This isn't like the battle with the Alar;I'm truly done for it this time, Unless I can pull off this last move...My health and his is the same..._

I manage to get up, my clothes in rags as I limp towards his Giant Chakara monster.

**Still have the power to fight? I bow to you...**

"Shut your fucking mouth, don't have pity for me..."I growl before limping right next to his giant looking up and down at it.

**I'll let you say your final words...**

"...Don't make me laugh, You honestly think I'm finished? It doesn't matter that I'm out of Chakara or health...I'll still win...I'll win by Will-power."I hear my lighting shield die out, I look towards my team-mates who seem to be shaking;Nymph goes into her Human form showing a hint of fear aswell.

**Why do you keep fighting? You're outmatched...Yet you persist on keep on going to the end?! Your a fool...**

"I may be a fool, But I don't back down..."His Susanoo seems to dissolve in the air as I shoot a bolt of lighting in the sealing seeing the moon-light creak through the hole I made.

"I'll show you one more thing Madara...I didn't want to use this but..."

**Hmmm..?**

**Sharingan:Call of heaven!**

I yell out my final move as I shoot a massive lighting bolt allowing the moon to get all of it moon-light within the room, The moon shifts to a red bloody moon, The marks of the Sharingan appears on it as I flash step to Madara marking him.

"YOUR DONE FOR IT!"

**Damn...you!**

A Blade of Lighting, followed by the dark inferno style infuse in the sky flying at Madara, He only seems to look at it before shaking his head being hit causing him to get blown away, causing a blood-pool to be form under him..

**Thank you Izamaki...I have one final word if you'll show me mercy.**

"Spit it out..."

**Take care of.. Mis- **He explodes into crystals, His life being taken with him, I hear the sounds of walking come towards me as I look at my new team-mates.

"That was quite the fight you p-put up, Izamaki.."Shana says, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you but didn't you have to get something here?"

"N-No...I only came because you where going...I heard you talking with someone and I found out you where going to the Mountain of Eternal thunder so I kinda made up a lie...I'm sorry."She begins to let tear roll down her face.

"No prob-"I felt it, my heart beated really loud as I fell on my face, passing out...

...

...

_Izamaki's Point of View_

_"W-Where...am I?"I look around, walking in the clear room._

_"Welcome Izamaki, you have Enter...your basically dead now.."I hear a voice says, I drop to my knees crying loudly._

_"N-NO! DAMMIT IZAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!"I smash my hands on the floor cursing loudly with my sobbing mixing with it._

_"But...you still have a long way to go..."I hear a door open as a man walk out, he seems to be wearing glasses with long-black hair, and a white robe._

_"Who are you..?"I ask looking at him with my teary eyes._

_"I'm Yoruka, the creator of this game."I gasp out-loud looking at him._

_"Wh-_

_"Those kind of questions can't be answered, but Izamaki I believe you can find the answer if you are reborn...I'm sending you back to AiaCara with a Resurrection ."He whispers as a 20 second wait appears on my screen with the words:"You are being resurrected."  
_

_"N-No wait, I go so much things I must ask!"I says getting up as he seems to walk away from me._

_"Don't tell anyone about this.."He ignores my cries as I fall back to the ground;Yet again, sound asleep. _

**Izamaki's Point of View **

I slowly open my eyes to the feeling of tears on my face, I look at the person crying...I gasp as she seems to wipe her face looking at me.

"Y-You idiot..."She says looking at me with the pair of her golden eyes.

I look around the room to see myself postioned on a bed, with Kiyata sitting on top of me.

"K-Kiyata..."I look at her as she stairs at me for a moment before her face reddens slapping me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"I yell as she gets off of me, opening the door.

"For seeing my cry, now get some rest and be ready in the morning..."She tells me, closing the door quietly before walking away.

_Weird girl...but I suppose I should be getting some sleep...I close my eyes drifting off. _

**_ Point of View**

I walk up to the door of the house, looking up at the window.

"My sonar tells me he's in...that room!"I jump up smashing the window rolling of the floor of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M BEING ATTACKED?!"He screams out-loud falling on the floor.

"So...your Izamaki Uchiha."I whisper looking at him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you because I HEAR THE SOUND OF WIND BLOWING FROM THE WINDOW YOU BROKE!"He yells getting up, dusting himself off.

"Now who are you?"He ask, I stare at him for a moment before smirking.

"You'll find out...in a minute."

**To be continued...**

**Rika/Kris:I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Izamaki:Of course you did, you like Fanservice moments.**

**Rika/Kris:What the hell is that suppose to mean.**

**Izamaki:You know, the moment when Kiyata was *Gets slapped by Kiyata***

**Kiyata:Shut up you baka! baka baka baka!**

**Rika/Kris:Hehe...well I'm done here, See you guys later!**

**Everyone:BYE!**

**Also, I tend to use some of the same words a-lot like, "I say" or "I would." I know I do this as I have trouble coming up with better words, I apologize for this and hope to use better "big boy" words in the future.**


End file.
